A Fine Contract
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: An ambitious magician acquires a rare specimen for a servant: Grayfia Lucifuge. OC/mature/smut/warning for tags


**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

**TAG: cheating, monster cock(s), pregnant**

* * *

Since I was young, I have always been fascinated by the supernatural. My parents, bless their souls, had just enough darkness in their souls to allow me to reap the knowledge they accumulated, without having to expose myself to the yawning abyss.

Thanks to that (and also to a bloodline of magic that went back to the dawn of man), I was able to finish my first great sorcery at a tender age of sixteen. During that pivotal moment, I tricked and bedded several yokais in a grand ritual. They had been moving among a sleepy town in Japan, feeding from its citizens while slipping under the radar of the local human anti-supernatural leagues. Naturally, I presented myself as prey to them, before turning the tables handily using the new spells I had acquired from sacred onmyouji techniques. I made them hostages in exchange for power and favors from their ilk. Then, after the negotiations, I made them fully submit so they would willingly call me "master", allowing me to use them as permanent servants that aided me from then on in my other inquiries.

Thus sufficiently equipped by servants, I traveled the whole world, accumulating wealth and knowledge as I went, trading what I'd gained with the emissaries of the chaotic and the abyssal for even more. By the time I'd reached maturation at 18, I was a full-fledged wizard, muscular and strong, with an imposing height of seven feet or so, a with cabal of mortals to serve my needs in the mundane, and a host of supernatural servants of middling strength which served me in the realms of the fantastic.

Thanks to my efforts, I was eventually able to glean the location of a legendary artifact that was said to hold dominion over Angels and Demons: the Ring of the Wise King Solomon. I had gleaned its existence from certain texts, and had found its purported effects intriguing. I had long known of the existence of Angels and Demons, and the Fallen Angels besides, along with that old war they had waged long ago. These creatures were among the notoriously hard to outsmart, and it was foolhardy for any ordinary sorcerer like myself to ensnare even one of them without backup. And if one acted alone, like myself, doing so was suicide. But the Ring presented a unique opportunity.

The search for it was more tedious than harrowing—I had far more difficulty finding a suitable sacrifice from my lot to persuade the guardian to give the item to me than with actually finding said guardian. Thankfully, a servant of mine had mistaken her attraction to my virility as "love", and had volunteered her services. Of course, I was not so cold-hearted that I did not mourn her sacrifice, but neither did I protest her decision too much.

Yet even with the item in my custody I was still reluctant to use it, even after performing my very best scrying tools and spells to ascertain its nature. Pride, greed, and impulsiveness was ever a bane for the foolish magician who seeks to use such power, and I was not one to add my name to that list of unworthies.

So, first, I delved into the forbidden magic of demonology, by at first summoning rank-and-file devils, impish creatures with little power. They responded well to the Ring, which was very promising.

Then I set to preparing for the one ritual that would bind a stronger Devil to me. I will not say the lengths I pursued for the sake of that goal, only that much blood was spilled, and for that perhaps the higher powers of fate seemed to smile upon me that day. For I was not able to summon just any Devil—it was a particularly high-ranking one, born of the old blood, of a great Clan, powerful even during the era of Old Hell.

"What is your name?" I pressed, holding the Ring tight inside my pocket. No sense in displaying such an item to one who would be determined to destroy it.

The woman trapped inside the crimson-colored summoning circle was beautiful, her beautiful face pristine and impassive, her hair a lustrous silver shade, with a voluptuous body, a hefty bust and wide hip. Hers was the allure of a cool beauty, at first glance, which reassured me, as I was used to such personalities. Then again, I remained cautious, as this was still a Devil.

"Grayfia… Lucifuge…" she said, her voice trembling. Further, she was wearing a maid's outfit, which was strange as I only made my servants dress up in that when I made them role play. Her stockings were white, and I could clearly see the garterbelt ensemble beneath her frilled dress. Surely she had not already divined my impulses and already prepared her dress? Or was this but a spell, unique to Devils, that allowed them to put on an illusion that only affected onlookers?

"And why are you wearing that?" I asked then.

"I…" Grayfia gritted her teeth. She was strong, then, to be able to put up a fight against the Ring. "It is a hobby… of mine…"

"Oho…" I say, rubbing my chin approvingly, pleased by not just the revelation, but by the fact that the Ring worked well. "So you enjoy this role? To play the part of the servant? Tell me, have you ever used it _sexually_?"

Grayfia's eyes widened. She frowned. "N-Never," she said, hotly, her emotions flashing. "Not even my husband..!" she gasped, covering her mouth in surprise.

I was very pleased to hear that, and I was sure she saw the expression on my face. "I see… I see… How are your kids?"

"He is… young… I will not…" Her whole body shook.

"Well, enough of him," I said, dismissively. Married, with children—that made my whole day! My passions were ignited now. I had other plans for a powerful Devil using my Ring, but now it appeared I would be using it instead to help break in this married Devil, to grind down her will until she sang for me and me alone. "First off, I shall have you make a vow, and make it on the Uncharted Dark."

I went through the ritual vows—basic ones, really, to ensure the role of master and servant was never violated, at pain of death. Normally, it would have required bargaining, but with the power of the Ring, she agreed to every term I imposed. With that, I turned off the summoning circle, freeing up my efforts for other things.

The Devil immediately lunged, drawing on some sort of power that I sensed, rearing up like a dragon from beneath the abyss. But I only watched coldly as she felt herself bound by not only the terms of the Contract, but the debilitating strength of the Ring. Her body recognized me as Master, and would therefore be completely unable to act against me. She trembled, her eyes disbelieving, as her body refused to act as her mind wished. In time, mind, body and soul would be united under me, but for now, I approached her, and cupped her chin.

"You're mine now," I declared. "This is your fate. Resign yourself to it."

I took her back to my chambers, to be in a more intimate atmosphere. My pets had already cleared the way and prepared everything, from the smokey, aphrodisiac incense wafting through the room, to the scents and oils that had been meticulously placed throughout every corner of the area, to hide and accentuate the musk of lovemaking (essential in seductions like these). In fact, the maid-lookalike Grayfia fit in quite well amid the lush furnishings.

"Would you like to have refreshments?" I asked the Devil.

"No." Her fists were balled at her side. "What sorcery…?"

"I'll never tell you, my dear," I said, taking my seat on the bed. I made an effort to unbutton and loosen my clothes, as if I was getting ready to sleep. "It's best to think more on the ways you can better serve me. Escape is an illusion best forgotten."

"You mark my words, I _will _get out of this. And when I do—"

"Ah, now you've spoiled the mood," I said, shaking my head. "Now that calls for _punishment_." I pulled harshly on the Ring in my possession, forcing a compulsion on the Devil. I spread my legs, then popped my cock out. Her eyes widened, surprised at my monstrous manhood—full fourteen inches of man-meat poised to ravage any female. It had taken quite some preparation in my youth to achieve this, and it was one of my proudest creations as a wizard. All my lovely pets learned to love this monument to masculinity, in their own time, though it seemed at first they'd rather I not stick it in any of their orifices.

Yet now, this misbehaving Devil must be taught. And so, as she still stood in shock (and probably awe), I snapped my fingers and said, "Now come here and service your master, _maid. _Your mouth must seek penance by helping itself to this."

"But it's so…" she breathed.

"Yes, yes, I've heard it all," I said, snapping my fingers again. Unable to resist, Grayfia moved forward, and then fell to her knees before me. My cock cast a tall, intimidating shadow against her bewildered face. "_Do your best to pleasure me._"

Still showing me her glare, she nonetheless closed her fingers around my pole. I felt her hands shudder from the feel of my rough skin, and the intense heat it radiated. She wrapped both hands around the base of my cock, and then did nothing for a while, merely staring as if hypnotized at my towering edifice.

Eventually, she started to shift her hands all around, like she were starting a fire, while slowly, reluctantly planting kisses all around my length. It was quite gratifying to see this high-ranking Devil worship my cock, even as hesitant as she was—I could say it was already a mighty victory the moment she touched my cock.

I then found her services to be a little too timid, so I eventually had to slap her on the forehead with my length.

"Use your mouth," I said.

"B-but I—" She looked at me as if to say, _I can't it's impossible_.

"Anything's possible with the right mindset, my pet," I said, making her flush from the degrading name. Then I swung my hips and caused my length to slap her head on both sides.

She sighed, then leaned backward to try to accommodate my humongous size. She tilted her head down until the flaring cock-head disappeared between her lips.

"Mmnprggh…" I could immediately tell that she was experienced with sucking cock, as the moment I stepped inside her warm, slippery insides, her tongue was already working to tease and caress the head. Then, while continuing to rub my base, she went on to slather my length with her spit while focusing on my head.

"Forward," I grunted. Tears bloomed in her eyes as I made her plunge down, forcing more inches of my meat past her lips and straight through her unwilling mouth, her tongue desperately trying to pace my entry by licking my underside, until I was a little less than halfway in, with my head now poking her throat. I could see her little neck muscles move as she tried to accommodate me, while I felt nothing but pleasure from packing my meat inside her warm, wet hole. I stayed in that way for a while, basking in the feel of her silent struggle. Her long silvery hair, once impeccably groomed, now hung in loose, sticky strands from all her sweat.

I was half-tempted to just pound into her defenseless mouth, and force all fourteen inches of me inside. But today I was just in the mood to be serviced, not add more work for myself. So I lay back and motioned silently for her to continue, as if to say, "Well now you know the reality of my cock, now service me."

I closed my eyes and felt the familiar tingles of excitement course through my body like little electric shocks as her mouth desperately tried to work with my monstrous length. With her hands she slathered my length fully with her spit, and her mouth worked with her limitations to lick and slobber all over my cock. She seemed reluctant (or wholly unable) to deepthroat me. Still, it made things interesting just to watch her work, and her experience was such that she was eventually able to wring an orgasm from me, unlike my least-talented whores.

"Come on then, back in your mouth," I said.

Surprised, she could only open her mouth dutifully before I plunged in as deep as she could manage. Then my tip exploded.

"Close off your mouth. If you spill, there will be _consequences_." Adhering to my threat, her lips formed a tight seal around my length, forcing her mouth to bulge outward like a chipmunk as more and more of my hot spunk coated her throat.

"Mgrgrhgh…!" A wet, gurgling sound came from her throat, as she struggled desperately to shunt my hot ejaculate down to her gut to evacuate her full mouth. It was either that my load was too much to bear, or that she had been surprised despite her experience—in any case she made a choking sound, and trickles of my cum burst out of her nose.

"Ahh, that's too bad," I said, patting her head, as she shook her head and made sobbing noises. "And for that we shall enact a punishment."

That punishment was simple—that she would hold in the last of my cum inside her mouth without swallowing it or spilling it, or else I would use the Contract to ban her from returning to her home. And that, I knew, was trouble for her, as she might be stripped of her powers and privileges, returning her into nothing more than a worthless, powerless mortal at worst, entirely at my mercy. So it was in her best interest to obey.

"I will admit, your tenacity is inspiring," I said. "I will greatly enjoy your service, Devil."

She glared at me, mouth full of my seed, while my servants giggled at the way she looked foolish with a mouthful of my cum.

* * *

In all my years I have never felt such humiliation. To be trapped like some helpless slave, shackled to a boorish mortal with rapacious greed and lusts, the very same individual we Devils wish to ensnare—and yet here I was, proud Lucifuge, wife to Sirzechs, enslaved, and there was nothing I could do to escape. The Contract he bid me sign was ironclad, meaning the lout was very much versed in the darkest of arts. Not even his demise would grant me freedom: should he die I would be force to find a way to resurrect him, even to my damnation.

I could not even run to my husband about it, for how could I? Every day, at the morning's start I am forced to service him, guzzle his warm seed from cock that still retained the dried-up essences of the whores who'd serviced him last night. Then, if there are orgies in the daytime, I was made to assist, even servicing his whores and their rotten holes to my full capacity. He would not take the next step of violating me, but he had conquered everything else: my mouth, my boobs, my ass, and most importantly, my dignity. If I displeased him in some way by being "inadequate" or "lazy", his punishments are no less degrading than the last.

When I am finally free to return home, all I can feel is the horrible looming weight of my misdeeds like a choker around my neck. When I speak to my family, to my child, to my husband, all I can keenly remember are strong, burly arms around my shoulder, the feel of his deft, coarse fingers on my skin, and the awful, murky feelings that emerge whenever he caught my face and thrusted his brutish tongue down my mouth. The guilt was sometimes too much to bear, and inevitably I flee back to the human world, to his home. To him. Though it was horrible to live under the weight of his service, at least I would not suffer the innocent, unaware faces of my loved ones, knowing in my hearts that I lie bald-faced to them all the while.

And I could sense he knew my thoughts every time he welcomed me back, even inviting me to a simple session of tea. There he would drill me on my knowledge of the supernatural. The cunning bastard would lull me to a false sense of security before abruptly doing something surprising, like kiss my cheek or brush his hand upon my back, or grasp my hand in his. I could only shudder for every time I am caught off-guard, as I could only seethe at his knowing smile, as if he could peer into the very depths of my depraved soul. Hells damn me, but I was hanging on to his every word and act like some lovestruck virgin, and I could only watch as he coyly teased away all my stout walls until he could grasp my vulnerable center in his sadistic hands.

It took long enough that I was nearly half a year in his service, and by then my tattered feelings and frustrations coalesced into something I greatly feared to see released from within me. It felt like something was breaking inside my head. For why would proud Grayfia take to her Master's duties with glee, with enthusiasm, would lord over the Master's harem as she had done with Sirzechs' own? The servants looked up to me now, in fear and reverence, and rare was the time that the Master publicly berated me with a punishment. I was the taskmaster now, doling out punishments as I saw fit. And yet still he deigned to consummate their relationship, which had all but trespassed on her vows of marriage and left it a lifeless husk. My infidelities were now too many.

Damn him! Damn him! Why was he still holding back? Damn him!

"Something on your mind?" he asked.

I tilted my head. "No, Master."

"You've been staring at me for a while," he said, while holding up a vial of liquid. "While flattering, it is a bit concerning, particularly as I note that there is no hint of hatred in it." He turned around, with a small smile. "Rather, it is gratifying to see something… more. What is it my pet? Have you nothing to say?"

I could not face him. I turned away, and felt the tawdry sense of defeat as I did so. The old Grayfia would have stood her ground, would have defied him even one tiny inch. But now she yielded, like a beaten dog.

"I sense… no _smell _the scent of a bitch in heat. I wonder if it is one of my pets', wafting in…" He steadily approached. "Or could it be coming from one unlikely spot? I wonder…"

My whole body trembled, as I was fully gripped in the throes of shame. "My pet," he said. "You know what to do. If your heart has finally seen the light, then you know what to do."

Filled with an indescribable sense of longing and loss, I raised my trembling hand. Tears welled in my eyes as flashes of my family left me like leaves blown in the wind. My forefinger and thumb came together, slowly, ever slowly, as I keenly felt his presence so close, as I trembled at his hot, passionate gaze. Then, with one final sob, I gave in to my womanly instinct. I snapped my finger, and with that spell my whole maid ensemble disappeared in a flash, leaving me only in my lewd lingerie. It was only ever supposed to tease Rias Gremory, but now it was to present my body to a man who was not my husband.

"Excellent," came his whisper, and a delicious chill swept through my body. I felt like my mind was falling into a blank abyss, and my body now ruled where my rational mind failed. His hand patted my neck, my shoulder, congratulating me on a job well done. "Excellent my dear. Now, I will make you _mine_."

I felt his strong hands slipping inside the elastic pantyhose to fondle my ass, and I shuddered at the feel of his coarse skin against my own smooth surface, as his fingers rubbed and pinched my ass cheeks. I gasped and closed my eyes, unable to fully believe, nor comprehend the enormous step I had made in going this far. Small voices in my head told me that it wasn't too late, that I could still refuse him. But my body refused to listen to any impulse, and thus to my shame I felt my legs parting instinctually the very moment his fingers began probing further down between my cheeks, sliding underneath until he found my slit.

"Mmmppphh…"

My shoulders tensed as my lower lips were parted and he slipped a finger to caress my slit, which slowly grew erect as he continued to rub there. Arousal gripped me as he explored my sex, and I my knees started to wobble. Before I knew it, I had gripped his body for balance, which was the wrong thing to do to someone hell-bent on breaking you.

But before I could correct my mistake, the bastard had already used his hand to strip my panties, pulling them down over the thick curve of my ass until they settled at the level of my thighs. Then his large, strong palm covered my navel, warmth spreading from his skin, before he descended towards my crotch. He slipped in-between my slightly spread thighs and parted my lower lips.

His hand forced its way between my legs and began to finger me, using long smooth strokes all along the length of my slit, then moving on to flick and toy with the parts of my pussy entrance that sent electric shocks up my spine. I slammed my head against the wall, biting my lip to stifle the whimper of pleasure that sounded from my mouth. His fingers traveled all over my inner lips, pulling, prodding, probing until he returned to my clit, which now throbbed with desire.

"Don't be silent, pet," he whispered in my ear. "Let it all out."

My knees trembled wildly when his probing fingers reached that point, the sensitive nub of my swollen clit, and started stroking it rapidly. Not even my husband had manhandled my pussy with only his hands, and this man was reducing me to jelly just with his fingers alone. Before I knew it, a quiet shiver ran through my whole body, the unmistakable signs of an orgasm. My thighs clamped tight upon his meandering hand. Small drops of my juices pattered down on the floor, proof of my surrender.

"Pffff… hah… hah…" I could only whine and gasp, my shame at a critical high.

"That's good… Very good my pet," he said soothingly, while patting my head. "Remember, you have nothing to fear from me. You can be as loud, as shameful, as passionate as you want, when you're with me. I will treat you well."

So saying, he grasped my wrists and led me to his quarters, with his hand still firmly rooted in my wet crotch, leading me forward with my panties bunched around my thighs. I stumbled forward like some invalid and had no choice but to hold on to him for balance, lashing my will, in essence, to his guidance.

Once we were inside, he turned me to himself and kissed me. To my surprise, he was gentle this time, pushing his tongue against mine with a quiet but delicate insistence that spoke of nothing less than romantic passion. In my delirium I responded eagerly, trading blows with his tongue like some common slattern. His long muscular arms encircled my body. He planted tiny, fluttering kisses all over my neck, making me shiver from the myriad sensations. He nipped at the skin affectionately, leaving small marks.

He cupped my breasts, still hidden behind the fabric of the lingerie, and slowly kneaded them over the sequined fabric. I moaned at his delicate touch, feeling a fire stir in my gut that I have not felt in many an age. To think that it would be this perverted scum of the earth to entice such feelings from me was already enough of an insult—but I am little better for succumbing to him, to feel the thrill of being young, of exploring new horizons without fear, nor without thought to decorum or consequence.

Before I realize it, he had deftly peeled my bra away, finally exposing my boobs to his touch. He had seen it many times before when he'd forced me to service him with this pair, but there was a certain thrill now to letting him slowly strip me, exposing my unfaithful self to him. He toyed with my twin peaks, which had never once sagged in all my years, flicking and tweaking my nipples while gently rolling over them with his fingers with the same intensity as he'd done my clit.

As if remembering that fact, he drew one hand back downward over my navel, to return to my sopping snatch. His fingers spread my folds wide open, with one finger flicking rapidly over my clit.

"Aghhkkghh… Haahhh… Damn… You..!" I cried, unable to restrain the plaintive sighs from escaping my treacherous mouth.

"Sshh…" he chided me. "Don't be frightened. Let it flow. Let your passions guide you."

This surely wasn't me. No, no, this couldn't be wise, proud Grayfia, powerful Lucifuge. I was but an observer, to this other woman being toyed with, fondled, molested, fingered, seduced; the hand of another man who was not my husband being thrust between her legs, and another gripping her boob, his able fingers delving deeper and deeper into her undefended snatch.

His fingers fumbled around my entrance, causing me to shift around, spreading my legs wantonly until he could thrust his lone finger into me. Then, I felt the familiar feeling of being stretched out as a second finger, then a third, pushed its way into my inner folds, leaving me gasping for breath. All three fingers inside me felt thicker than anything I'd had before, and that was already a troubling sign. Then his fingers curled upward, exactly over certain pleasure spots on my body.

The very next moment, I'd gripped onto him as my legs literally failed me, spots dancing in my vision as a second wave of orgasm coursed through me. Unbelievable! And it was only just this one contact? He kept his fingers firmly pressed on that point inside me as I shivered against him, leaning so heavily on his body he may as well be carrying me at this point.

But he didn't seem to mind. "There we go, my pet," he said, his voice warm and reassuring. "Don't worry, I've got you. I won't let you fall like this."

He laid me on the bed, and proceeded to strip off the rest of my lingerie. I held onto him still, gripping him hard as his fingers continued to press up against my pleasure points, causing my pussy to conjure an endless stream of juices. Then, he mashed his lips to mine, his tongue coiling possessively against mine as he began to thrust his fingers in and out, always returning to that pleasurable point.

Though my orgasm had barely ended, I felt like I was on the cusp of another. The twin sensations were so overwhelming that my feelings of hesitation and shame only served to compound the guilty pleasure that swept through me like a tide. Then he positioned his hand like so, thrusting his fingers forward, his palm flat against my engorged entrance while his thumb flicked my clit mercilessly.

"Ackhhhhh… Haaaahhhh… Ah'm comin' again..!"

The third climax. My mind was full of him, even as he kept me pinned down beneath his tongue and his fingers, the room echoing with the wet slapping sound of him fingering my slutty snatch.

For a long moment, I just lay there, absently staring at the ceiling. The almost-simultaneous orgasms had left me in a pleasurable haze, leaving me to just drift on the sea of her consciousness.

Then, when I returned to myself, I discovered that his hands were gone, and so were his lips. Instead, there loomed above me the one thing that had haunted my dreams ever since the first time I'd imbibed the cum from its tip and been forced to lug it around in my mouth for a full day as punishment. His tall, muscular shape loomed above me, like a conquering shadow full ready to take his prize. Here I was, the married Devil, my legs wide open, my pussy primed for his use. And I did nothing to stop it, as I watched him maneuver his erect, monstrous meat against my humble body.

Instinctively, I held out my hand as if to protect myself, but all that ended up doing was my fingers brushing over his super-hot, steaming length. It twitched under my touch, and made him groan appreciatively. I hesitated, mortified to have even reached this point, but my hands didn't listen to reason, and instead took his length completely in hand and gave it a quick tug, like I was priming it for myself.

He chuckled softly, as if amused by my enthusiasm. "Hold on there, pet. I'll be sure to give you my loving, soon enough." He knelt between my thighs and spread them wider, then moved to mount me, his hot meat-stick poised above my slick cunt. I knew he was moving into a position that would afford him to penetrate me for maximum effect—such a thought brought a thrill of anticipation to my mind, instead of the natural loathing.

"Now here's the rub," he said softly, while dragging a finger over my cheek. "This still needs to be your decision my pet. You may still refuse, and we can try this another time. I won't punish you, so have no fear on that account. What will it be?"

Bastard! I wanted to throttle the man, for pushing me to this edge, then pulling this stunt right at the last moment. It was just like him to do something like this, to draw things out as much as he can to torment me.

I could refuse him. I could do that. But a Devil like myself was well-aware of the strength one's desires had, especially when my body was this willing. My body had fully submitted to his dominance, and there was no better proof than in my sopping cunt, which still leaked my juices for all to see.

"Well?"

"Do it," I said, through clenched teeth. I spread my legs wider, for the man who would fuck me and free me from this special hell. The voices in my head—the ones who whispered of obedience and loyalty to my husband—were silenced by the loud primal howling of a woman gripped by terrible lust, forever damning me. "Do it, damn it!"

He forced it in, but oh was he ever so deliberate and slow about it, parting my folds easily, but slowly, pushing in by mere centimeters and keeping me on my toes while he clearly savored my expressions. I glared at him as hard as I could, annoyed that he could still be such a bastard about this. My entrance was already clamping onto the few inches of his length that were already inside, was that not enough? What more was needed?

Just as I was about to protest, he shoved it all in with one full thrust, causing me to gasp and whine, my eyes rolling up to my head as the sensation of being _filled _by so large and thick a member, its tip reaching farther than I'd ever experienced before, playing havoc with my brain.

"Ack… hahhh… Fuck! Damn… it…!" I wheezed.

"Haha, that is excellent. _Your _pussy is excellent, my dear," he said. "You're taking it better than the others, which says a lot. Be proud."

"It's not…" I said, through gritted teeth, gripping the sheets wildly, as my pussy clenched and moved, struggling to accommodate his monstrous dimensions.

This was it. This was really happening. A new and unfamiliar object was sheathed into my most secret place, an invader that I had willingly invited to violate me had now completely connected our bodies, crotch to crotch; and had finally completed the compact of debauchery to which I was still reluctant about. Yet now, with half his cock buried within me, there can be no mistake now. I had let him in; my infidelity was complete.

The memory of this moment, of the very first forbidden penetration, would resonate in my memories for the rest of my life—here lies the married whore on the bed, her legs spread wide, her lower lips pried open, his length boring into her, pressing ever further into her core, stretching her out like a piece of meat.

And he was only halfway through.

"No way… there's no way…" I said, looking down at where our hips met. Much of his cock was still outside. But I already felt so full, my insides gaping wide open. This alien body inside me pulsed hot and strong and it was taking all my willpower not to faint from the exertion.

"Oh yes, there's still more, my pet," he said, nodding to himself. "Do not worry, it shall not be nothing you cannot handle—after all, the rest of them could take me just fine. Well… only with some adjustments here and there, but… Well, you're a Devil. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Hiiikkkhh!" I squealed, as he pushed ever further inside. I could feel every ridge of his shaft as it scraped out my insides, slowly but meticulously pushing onward deeper into me. I scrambled to hold on to something, anything, and instead only found his body; his thick, muscular chest that felt so reassuring to touch, like a sturdy wall one could always count on. Deeper, and ever deeper he went, leaving me dizzy, drunk. I strained my legs wider, as if it would help with accommodating his prodigious length, this wonderful man-meat digging through my inner flesh like a spear, until he reached the furthest end.

"Did it hurt? Not to worry, it's over," he said, pointing to my navel.

I saw that it was the truth—my belly area now bulged, surely from the presence of his cock now sheathed completely inside.

It was surreal to see, and even more to accept. It did hurt slightly; but oh did it feel so good. The feeling of being dominated by a powerful male was intoxicating, and one I had not even felt from my husband. There was something good about equal relationships, but just as attractive was the thought of being dominated, legs pried open, my nethers violated by a rude and brutish rod that recognized no plea or complaint, that sought only to take from me all I had.

I felt myself slip away, shedding my outer skin like some snake as the sensations tore at me, stripping me of pride, dignity, identity, peeling me as the knife with the apple until all that was left was my vulnerable core—morally defunct, physically voracious, emotionally compromised.

As my mind hurried to process all that I was feeling, the man I hated most in the world began to move.

He started slow, and tentative, pushing all fat fourteen inches of his cock deliberately through my folds, making me feel every ridge of his shaft. The sensation of being impaled upon a particularly monstrous cock was novel, as my mind and body continued to struggle to adjust to his cock's continued presence.

Then he thrust forward swiftly, and a loud squeal escaped my lips.

"Fuck!"

Then he pulled out much slower, making me shudder from pleasure at the feel of something so big evacuating my body. Then he thrust himself inside again, with so much force that my head literally bounced against the bed.

"Guhhhiii!"

He smiled as he nuzzled in-between my breasts, as he continued in this fashion for quite a bit more: imprinting the sensation of his cock in me with every withdrawal, then jolting my mind with his sudden invasion.

"Haah… Aughhh…!"

Again he pulled out, again he thrust in. I gasped and shuddered every time. Again he thrust in, repeating the motion. Now the pain that was there had disappeared, as if my body had fully acclimated to him. Gradually his pace quickened, and before I knew it, he had settled into a rhythm that had him stuffing every last inch of his meat inside my cunt with steady precision, making my belly bulge from his fat insertion, and without me feeling any discomfort from it.

"See? I knew you could do it," he said, when I began panting from pure pleasure, my hands gripping his shoulders tight. "You Devils are a resilient lot after all. And a woman like you is exactly the sort that seems made specifically for my cock, _Grayfia_." At the mere mention of my name, stars bloomed in my sight as my heart began fluttering from his intimate address. I knew I tightened around him, like a woman approving wholeheartedly of her lover, and any shame I was supposed to feel was gone, replaced by unbridled satisfaction at seeing my Master, my _lover_ groan as I reciprocated his cock with my fervent service.

He leaned down and whispered to me, "I'm going to fuck you now, Grayfia!"

And he did: harder, ever harder, faster and faster, his monstrous girth and length carving a brand-new tunnel inside me and practically scraping out every last bit of my pride and dignity, while sending jolts of sheer delicious pleasure up my spine. In time, I climaxed—almost before my mind could register it, the wave of pleasure came, and I could feel my goosebumps rising as it overtook me.

"Hoooahhhhh!" I howled, utterly overwhelmed.

"Excellent, excellent," he said, his rhythmic thrusting never stopping.

"Please… I—Please! No, ahh… Ahhhh!" I hissed through gritted teeth.

He smiled. "Oh, you want more. Of course, Grayfia. Anything for my _pet._"

"Haaah!" I could do nothing but scream incoherently as his pace quickened. A few moments later, I had another orgasm. I hadn't had an orgasm in such a long time, and here the man was already squeezing out several from me in less than an hour, and from his dick no less.

And to be honest, I hadn't ever gotten to a climax this glorious, but I shouldn't tell him that.

"What was that? You've never come like this before?" his voice asked in a rumble.

"Eh, hyaaah?" Strong powerful arms shifted my position on the bed. He adjusted his penetrating angle, lifting one of my legs to hang on his shoulder for maximum effect. Then he ground himself more aggressively into my pussy.

"Augghhh…!"

In this new position, he readily found his mark, able to stroke my puffy clitoris, then strike my g-spot and other sensitive spaces inside my cock. It was like an auger pumping repeatedly in a dig—the mechanical motion combined with his energetic enthusiasm to give me pleasure unending. I moaned, the room filled with the obscene noises of his hips slamming against me: _slap, slap, slap, _like meat being tenderized.

I came, again and again. Eventually I lost count of how many orgasms I'd had. Pinned helplessly beneath his stronger, manly body, I knew full well I could overpower him if I wanted to. But escape was the farthest thing from my mind. I clung to him like he was the only refuge in the storm that surged through every last part of my being, the swirl of pleasurable sensations that built up from our continued copulation, my surrender to his might. Our sweaty bodies melted together in the darkness of that room, each searing moment passing in agonizing bliss.

"Hiyaaaahnnnn…!"

Another climax hit me, stronger than anything before. Then another, ever more powerful, so intense that I almost forgot to breathe.

The awful man grunted as he fucked me harder. My mind floated in a haze. I could almost imagine my battered pussy screaming at me, as his immense member stretched it out completely with every deep thrust. The pleasure within me moved in cycles: building up to a climax, then churning about again, never giving me rest. My newfound lover was a master at this, I realized. He had ensnared me with his potent magics, now he was poised to bind me completely to himself. For every second he spent inside me, I felt complete bliss, as if he was the missing piece that I had been looking for all this time.

I stared up at him, at his smug, despicable face, as he gazed deep into my eyes, this man who pulled my strings with but the slightest effort. Yet it seemed that hating him was like a dream, from a lifetime ago. I cherished his touch, my hands gripping him, my thighs hugging close to his manly body, my pussy pulling on him hard as if I wished for us to be complete. I reveled in being completely conquered by this _man_.

Ever faster he slammed his hips full into me, making the bed shake loudly from his powerful thrusts. I felt him move differently—never decreasing his speed, but there was a newfound desperation that hadn't been there before.

I realized he was coming. His strokes grew wilder, stabbing into me with little pattern, as his expression growing sterner. I pinched him, clawing at his back, his sides, his big meaty arms, then wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him close.

"Hummm… hahhhnnn…!"

This was it. If my willingness to be fucked by him was my slipping down the spiral of depravity, then his climax—raw and unfiltered—inside me was the very bottom. His imminent ejaculation was the culmination, and to my shame, my sex-crazed mind didn't even give any serious thought to it. I followed the will of my body, as it braced itself for yet another wave of pleasure that was about to erupt. Never mind that I would be seeded by a man who was not my husband, by a _human _no less. Contrary to expectations, my body desired it, wanted him to plug up my holes and flush semen into every orifice of my body.

His body tensed as the climax came. His cock grew impossibly longer still, making my belly rise and bulge out even more. Then he sighed, his body trembling as I felt a blast of heat surge into my core, enveloping my womb in a satisfying wad of his seed.

"Yes… yes… cum in me…" Was that my _voice_? I could not believe it. My hoarse throat could only whisper, urging his ejaculation on. He ground into my crotch, as if he were trying to push himself as deep as he could into me. My belly grew distended, as his glans penetrated even up to my womb, stretching it out as he had done for the rest of me. His long meat-pole throbbed as he spurted out more and more of his fresh cum.

I felt like a woman being carefully impregnated by a strong mate. A great surge of satisfaction coursed through my mind, as if I was greatly pleased to be creampied by a handsome, rugged man, affirming my worth as a woman, or more importantly, a _mother_. He deposited his virile sperm inside my fecund womb, smearing my womb, my cervix, and everything else in his color.

This was the culmination of an act that had been weeks in the making: my summoning to his chambers, the swift and decisive actions he'd made to bind me to his service, his continued degradation of my morals and willpower, my submission to his seduction, and then now, in this moment, my body's languid acceptance of his life-giving seed. No matter how much I would try to deny it later, everything about this moment would linger: if not in my mind, then my body, and certainly in my very spirit. No great spell or sorcery could ever undo this monumental betrayal of my husband. And no amount of rationalization I'd ever make would make up for the fact that I had willingly done so, not for this perverted scum of a mortal, but for my own selfish desires for pleasure. In that, I had just as securely fastened the chain around my neck and given it to the man to hold.

Eventually, his seemingly endless pumping ceased, and he remained there, motionless above me, his face mere inches from mine. My body lay slack beneath him, sheltered by his buff, fit body. My legs were splayed wide open, my gaping hole seeping out our combined fluids to taint the bedsheets. I could not even close my legs to hide my shame—not that I even wanted to. It really felt like I belonged _here_, beneath him.

I could feel the heat spreading from the spot where he'd planted all his seeds, and it just felt so _right _that it took a while to notice that he was rubbing that spot on my navel fondly.

"I'm glad. I do hope this one takes." He locked eyes with me. I blinked, puzzled by what he meant. "But then again, we have all night to _ensure _it."

My eyes widened, finally understanding his meaning. "What—"

"Of course, as my pet, you also have a duty to bear me strong children, right? Good, strong heirs we can _both _be proud of."

"But… that is—" My voice sounded weak and whining, a far cry from the Devil I was supposed to be.

"You still sound unsure. Very well, let us work to make sure that our child is conceived this day."

This was insanity. I raised my hand, in an attempt to block him. To push him away. It had been fine to just be his whore, his taken slave whose holes were for his exclusive use as sexual relief. But to think he would actually turn me into his equivalent of a broodmare? And yet, my body could not act. It was tired, yes, but that was not all. My body was subconsciously ready for him. After hearing his words, it was priming itself to accept his proposal: to truly bear an offspring to a man who deserved it by conquering me. This was the call of a woman in her prime, her primal instinct to mate and produce young for the next generation. The thrill of it fed back into my mind, making me crave such a position.

Oh darling, what should I do?

No one answered. I was here, alone, without anyone to aid me. My only succor was the vile man who had brought me to this point. And in the midst of my despair, who else could I turn to? I was already defiled. What was complete submission to his selfish desires?

My child… yes, they would be strong with his seed. He flipped me around, my back to him. He nuzzled the back of my neck, caressed my skin, and then mounted me.

"Ready, pet?"

"Mmnnn… yes…"

Thrice more would he cum inside me, in the hours to come. Those were the most wonderful moments of my life. And somewhere between the first and the last, my Master's seed took root, giving rise to something wonderful.

* * *

Of all my pets, Grayfia turned out to be the most durable, perhaps mostly due to her Devil heritage. Not even pregnancy stifled her capability as my best whore, serving me outside and under the sheets with the same joyous enthusiasm.

Since her successful impregnation months ago, she had lost her guarded expressions around me, and had let loose with her rapacious appetite for sex. Stark and wanton like a young maiden in love, her transformation from stern Devil to certified succubus was a welcome sight, particularly when she was the first of my pets to truly acquire a wholesome baby bump outside of the times I impaled them on my long cock.

As such, she was elevated from simple maid and cumdump to unofficial consort, not that I laid down the rules as such. Still, that did not mean that our dalliances would end there—she was as much desperate for my cocks as I was for her prime body, and not even her current pregnancy could curtail our passions.

"Hunnhhh… Haaah… Hunnhhh… Yes… So good… So good…"

Today had been an orgy to celebrate my breakthrough in a powerful implement that I had managed to invent. My other pets, their insides marinating in my cum, sat and watched as I fucked Grayfia in full nelson position, while she faced a mirror. My arms had looped under her upraised knees, then my interlinked hands behind her neck kept her head fixed on our joined genitals, as well as the mirror where her violation was in full display. I felt nothing but sadistic glee as she squirmed above me, her face looking embarrassed by her shameful expressions yet secretly unable to deny the pleasure engraved on her body.

Currently, I was using my new invention to fuck all of them, just as I was doing now to Grayfia. Two cocks grew from my crotch, each of course still connected to my engorged balls by a clever mechanism, ensuring that both rods were fully equipped to baste some whore's insides with my jizz. They were intended to fuck my pets in the ass and in the pussy at the same time.

Not a single one of the others watching was able to take in both without wearing themselves out—all except Grayfia, who took it all with remarkable ease. Still, it looked like she had to expend great effort in maintaining her consciousness, maybe even her sanity, as my technique remained undiminished despite my cock essentially splitting in two. Each of my boys were still fully able to bring them into steaming, mindless heaps, and two at the same time was apparently too much stimulus.

She still wore a stupefied expression on her face as I bounced her on top of me, fully plowing all fourteen inches of both my cocks inside her pregnant puss and her intestines. As I fucked her, she continued muttering incoherent things. Soon enough, her fat breasts, with nipples darkened and enlarged by her pregnancy, leaked her milk, and I watched as she trickled it all for me to savor as I continued to pound up into her. When I filled her holes with my cum, I showed to all in the room—and to her, through the mirror—how I had completely made the Devil mine; not just through the baby growing in her belly, but through the fresh batch of cum that was now steadily pumping inside both her bunghole and her pussy, causing her belly to inflate to splendid proportions. Grayfia could only smile as her orgasmic spasms coursed through her, lying back against me, her body limp and weakened from exertion.

The ritual of debauchery later ended in a splendid shower of congratulations as I sprayed my hot semen all over prone body from both my cocks, splattering her skin in milk white.

"Behold, the greatest of my pets," I announced to all the others as I stood above Grayfia. "And she will bear me my strongest children. My legacy." All my pets applauded as was expected of them, some of them even loudly cheering Grayfia on.

As I turned away, Grayfia stood slowly, surrounded by the clapping of her fellow pets. She padded off to her little side-chamber, while steadfastly avoiding the gaze of the others. The specter of shame hangs over her still, I thought. Yet I would leave her to contemplate her thoughts in private. I could give her that. After all, it wasn't as if she wasn't mine already.

* * *

"Mmmnnnhhh… Haaah… Haaahh…"

A long time passed.

With her heavily pregnant belly in full display, my precious Grayfia sat atop my lap, slowly pushing up and down my enormous cock. Despite appearances, I could be gentle when I needed to be, especially with the woman who'd already born me two children. Still, I'd locked her in a full nelson, which had ended up being her favorite sex position, all while carefully holding on to the child in her chest.

The months had been kind to us, and fate had seen to bless our union with two healthy children. The eldest slept on a cot next right next to us. The second one, who'd come a little over a year later, currently suckled on its mother's teats, drinking delicious milk from her generous breasts. And the third, of course, was inside her womb, growing healthily at a steady rate.

It was clear to see that the Grayfia of old had completely changed into a woman who'd settled into the role of mother of my children. She was spending more time here in the mortal world than with her family now. She deceived those who knew her with magics that I taught her, disguising her pregnancy with no one the wiser. And of course, her neglectful husband, who had his own harem to distract him, never once asked for her, content with leaving Grayfia to her affairs. Little did he know that she had already born two children, and was on the way for one more. If I had my say, she would continue to keep giving me children for the days to come, and she would be happier for it.

"Oi, are you listening to me? My pet?" It would have been fine if she was not listening to me because she was nursing our baby. But the truth was far simpler. She let the baby do its thing, while her mind was completely occupied with serving my cock, her pussy—still remarkably tight after having given birth twice and received my monster cock for many a night—clenching lovingly around me as she rode my hips.

With her occupied this way, she could not even concentrate on my inquiry. That is to say, there were pictures I had laid on the table before us, and I wanted her opinion about it. But she was fully immersed in the ceaseless upward motion of my hips, and could not answer me, instead making sounds like cattle being milked.

"Answer me," I repeated. "Tell me about the redhead."

"Hiii! Hyaaah! Haahmmm! Urgnnnn!"

"Answer me, pet, or I will stop this."

"Anghh… Pleeaase no… No, master..! Please give… Hngghh…! Yes, oh, yes… yes..! Give me… T-Ti-Time!"

I sighed. "You know I could get bored of this."

At that forbidden word, her face shifted, panic entering her expression. "Ah, yes! Of courss! Who are you asking for, exactly, Master?"

"How feasible would these Devils be? Are they more powerful than you?" On the pictures placed on the table were several candidates of Devils like Grayfia, those whom she considered powerful and beautiful. With the proven success of Solomon's Ring, I could move on to dominating other powerful supernatural beings. I was already making a move on other types, but I turned to Grayfia for details specifically about Devils.

"Hnghh… Yes… Everyone is powerful… But none can match you, my Master. They will all fall…"

I looked at a portrait of the busty brunette. "That one… Venelana was it? Would she be a good slut like you?"

"Yes… Everyone cannot stand against you, master… She too will fall, if you will it. No woman can withstand you: they will all fall, as I have…"

"Hum…" Of the bunch, Venelana sounded the most intriguing—if only because of the fact that she was married, like Grayfia had been. While my summoning of Grayfia had been a random circumstance, one which I happily exploited for my use, I had never intended to snatch a Devil who was married. Still, it had been fun to break in Grayfia, to pervert her sense of morals and turn her into a cock-hungry slut, who blatantly hid her infidelity from those she knew. She would forever be the jewel in my collection, the one prize I would carry with me for the rest of my life, no matter how many more I would add to it.

Still, I could do with a change. Venelana Gremory the married woman slowly manipulated into whoring herself for a mortal like me would be another glorious notch on my bedpost, but that wasn't my only option, if I wanted it.

My eyes went to the picture of the redhead. "And that one… Rias right?"

"Yes… She is a promising young Devil… Brilliant and powerful, one with much potential…"

On the other hand, plucking a flower while it's been only recently flowered was also its own kind of thrill. It was essentially like molding a soul to my will, while they were still young and impressionable, with malleable personalities. Thus the fall and transformation from proud Devil to whore would be a steady progression that I would carefully manage, meticulously monitoring every stage of it and deriving pleasure from breaking down her preconceptions, and forging a new one in her stead. No doubt seduction would be _easier_, too, with no burdens in the way—and her relative youth was certainly a bonus.

Hum… Decisions, decisions.

I decided to shelve that for later. Maybe I could even take them both at the same time—or even take all of those in the pictures here. It mattered not. They would all fall the same.

So thinking, I pushed Grayfia's face to the side, from where I planted my lips against hers. I thrust my tongue inside her and coiled against hers, reaffirming the unofficial "contract" we had made. She was my pet, and I was her master. She readily, happily slurped up my spit and reciprocated the movements of my tongue, and moaned loudly against me as I continued to make out with the beautiful silvery-haired Devil.

"You are _mine_," I said possessively, once I broke the kiss. Her eyes shimmered with tears, and she nodded with joy.

"Yes, Master," she said, sobbing.

Yes, she was mine, forever. There may come a time when she would formally break with her husband, but until then, I would enjoy her married pussy for a long time to come. With that thought in my mind, I came inside my lovely pet, making her shiver in delight as I granted her what she craved. I glanced at our babes, then at her swollen belly, and smiled.

* * *

**Chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder that the story is _commissioned_.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown under "RHoldhous".**


End file.
